Nuestro encuentro casualPruAus
by Cry Weillschmidt Holmes
Summary: ewe bdsm & PruAus! -w-Uu :me gusta: pd: Saludos a Van/ West .w.


**Titulo:** nuestro encuentro "casual"

**Disclaimer:** Procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo belongs to Pxndx. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Número de capítulos:** 1

**Prefijo:** Song-fic

**Clasificación:** M.

**Público: **15 años en adelante

**Género:** romance (?)

**Advertencias:** PRUAUS

**Beta:** never

**Autor:** Yo, Sempai Hina/Senpai AkumaOtakus/Alice AkumaOtakus/ Alyss Akuma Orihara, ~ Cry Black.

**Resumen:** que parte no me entiendes de PRUAUS (?)

**Dedicatoria:** mein kleiner Bruder~ West xD

**Personajes:** Gilbert Weillschmidt & Roderich Edelstein.-principales-

**Aclaraciones:** Universo Alterno. Y palabras/frases alemanas al final viene glosario.

**¿Parejas? :** PRUSIA X AUSTRIA.

**Número de palabras/sin contar ficha, obviamente (!), ni contar canción, ni glosario: **4857

Viernes por la noche algunos egresados de la universidad habían decidido tomarse unos tragos en el bar cercano a esta, se llamaba Baviera, unos tiraron la corbata por ahí ya no importándoles nada, al centro estaba el jefe de un grupito conocido como el _bad touch trio friends_, hacían desastres cada que podían y claro que hoy lo harían de nuevo, además tenían de pretexto haberse graduado.

Por otro lado un castaño pasaba cerca del centro nocturno porque ese día había salido temprano de su trabajo, miraba como distraído la calle, era una noche bellísima y la luna tenía una especie de resplandor rojizo, sonrió ligeramente…

Y volvemos al ambiente fiestero en el antro, el jefe de la pandilla, un albino de ojos escarlata iba ya en su sexta cerveza y a su lado estaba un español de ojos verdes tomando vino con un francés que para nada perdía el tiempo pidiendo números a chicas del lugar, el primero se levanto de su asiento al reconocer un rubio que a veces le caía mal. —eh tu gordo americano. –se dirigió hacia otro graduado, de la facultad de ingeniería robótica; Alfred F. Jones

—No estoy gordo, alemán idiota -se levantó también y se puso frente al albino que era mayor que el por al menos dos años, el rubio de ocelos celestiales ya entrado en copas le arrimó un puñetazo al de los ojos rubí.

El mayor apenas pudo esquivar eso, pero no del todo, se encendió enseguida y pronto habría una riña de no ser por el hermano menor del de la facultad de música, Gilbert Weillschmidt que tenía carrera técnica en historia y era ahora licenciado de música, su especialidad la opera, el thrash metal y gotic metal. —Maldita sea West, el fabuloso yo le va a partir su madre a este idiota. –se soltó del otro rubio, su hermano menor por 5 años pero que incluso era más alto que él por tan sólo un medio o un centímetro.

Continuando con el sujeto de la calle…

Dejo de perderse en la luna y luego observo una especie de rastros de corbatas que daban al lugar de bebidas alcohólicas, se extraño un poco. —Mein Gott, ¿qué paso aquí? –su sentido del orden le dictaba que tenía que arreglar algo por lo que entro al lugar dándose cuenta de su malísima idea al ver una pelea que había, un castaño había tomado una botella de sangría y le había pegado a otro de cejas poblanas, un albino muy alto tenía casi sometido a un asiático de cabello muy corto mientras otro asiático de coleta intentaba detenerlos, pero ese no era el problema, la cosa era la riña de enfrente de un rubio aparentemente alemán y otro albino de misma nacionalidad discutían mientras un americano muy notorio pues tenía incluso la bandera de su país en la espalda les daba golpes a ambos y los germánicos ya con el alcohol y el hecho de estar enojados le respondieron a sus agresiones olvidándose de todo.

—ah… -titubeo el castaño de ocelos purpura y dejo su portafolios en el piso, nunca había visto tanto desorden, odiaba eso, después de todo era un músico y contador público, suspiró. —Bitte Geschlossen! –gritó el que acababa de entrar pues ya no aguantaba el caos de su alrededor. El albino al escucharle reacciono, en definitiva no era alemán, tenía el idioma, más no tenía la voz característica.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí?, un señorito –comento sonriente Gilbert poniéndose ahora frente a Roderich que estaba sumamente arrepentido de gritar que se callaran. —tú no eres alemán nadie engaña a mi fabulosisima persona. –estaba por reír el menor cuando recibe una cachetada por parte del otro músico. El ambiente es tenso de nuevo, lo normal de que el de ojos rojos hablara así con alguien es que cayera en su juego, pero ahora prácticamente lo habían rechazado, eso no se quedaría así…

—Mi nombre es Edelstein Roderich, Mein Gott y … -no supo porque se había ruborizado, quizá el hecho que estaba harto que le dijeran alemán y era la primera vez que no lo trataban como uno ni lo confundían- y.. ¿Cómo sabes que no soy alemán? Obaka-sanga.

El Weillschmidt mayor sonrío para sus adentros no importándole la abofeteada y vio atreves de para él unos lentes horribles, los hermosos ojos tan llamativos del otro. —Ja, fácil señorito, aquí presente el grandioso yo, Weillschmidt Gilbert es alemán y tú para nada podrías llegar a parecer siquiera suizo. –Entonces el de mirada carmesí se calla un poco y le pone una mano en el hombro, al mismo tiempo los del Bad chocaron las palmas. — ¿y no es de mala educación llamar a alguien así cuando recién lo conoces? –el mayor tembló un poco y desvió la mirada por el ultimo comentario, le quito la mano y retrocedió.

—no tengo que discutir con universitarios ebrios, si vine aquí es porque hay una falta de cultura y orden en ustedes triste futuro del país –le arrojó las corbatas al albino. —y puedo decirte como yo quiera. –ni él se la había creído pero no es que tuviese miedo, algo extraño paso en su cabeza cuando se encontró con su mirada y por lo mismo se dio rápidamente la vuelta para marcharse, "sus ojos… nunca vi que alguien tuviera ese color…", negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a caminar a la salida luego que el relajo volviese pero fue detenido.

—y creíste que te dejaría ir así como así. –dijo tomando su brazo y lo jaló. —nadie nunca ha rechazado a Ore-sama.

—suéltame idiota, y que manera tan arrogante de llamarte a ti mismo. –forcejeaba ahora él con el ex-estudiante pero parecía más fuerte que él y dio un suspiro. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El menor sonrió de medio lado. —No es lo que yo quiera, Meister Faul si no lo que tú deseas. –mencionó divertido y lo soltó. —Ya nos veremos otra ocasión…

El Austriaco primeramente frunció el seño por el apodo impuesto más no dijo nada por el hecho que al fin había sido liberado, su mente empezó a jugarle mal y es que quien se podía resistir a un albino tan seguro de sí mismo y con una mirada de fuego, prácticamente quemaba el interior y no precisamente el alma…

~_Yo sé que soy poco superficial _

_Y que me manejo en la promiscuidad _

_Sí, te voy a hablar con la verdad _

_Para no perder el tiempo más_~

—Du wirst mein sein… -susurró al músico teniendo atrás a sus mejores amigos y luego de unas risas se fueron del lugar aun festejando el hecho de estar graduados, dejando al Edelstein algo consternado y sonrojado que negó con la cabeza y supuestamente muy enojado salió del lugar también con un rumbo distinto…

~ (_Se que quieres, yo también _

_Te pongo a sudar y lo finges bien _

_Si quieres prudencia a nadie le diré _

_Y con elegancia yo te lo daré_) ~

Habían ya pasado dos semanas del peculiar suceso aquel y se encontraba el músico austriaco intentando componer una nueva melodía que se le había encargado para una señorita por sus XV años, escribía y escribía pero a mitad arrugaba la pauta y la botaba al cesto, miró por el ventanal, hacia un estupendo clima, suspiró, las palabras de aquel arrogante albino resonaban en su mente, un sonrojo leve apareció…

—A pesar de todo… -dijo a la nada medio pensativo. —Es la primera persona que no me confunde con un alemán… -casi parecía reconsiderar tal oferta pero su orgullo podía más. —Mein Gott si sólo es un obaka-san… ah… -continuó escribiendo, le quedaba sólo dos días para finalizar la tonada especial.

~_Sé que me quieres tener _

_Y yo te prometo _

_Prometo, no hablarte de amor_~

Por otro lado estaba el autodenominado Prusiano ya que según él eso es más genial y porque aquella región existe no oficialmente, nació en Berlín al igual que su hermano y por la ultima reubicación en 1990 el menor era más alemán pues fue el año en que nació mientras que el albino nació en el 1985 por lo que no estaba tan equivocado con ello de ser de Prusia…

Se encontraba él tocando su guitarra eléctrica, afinándola para un concierto en un restaurant-bar reconocido de la zona.

—Ore-sama los deleitara no sólo con su perfectísima presencia si no que lo halagaran como se debe al escuchar su Awesome y más nueva composición, ya verás West. –comentó al rubio de ocelos celestiales quien afinaba la guitarra metálica, entre los dos se decían; East y West por eso mismo de la reubicación, habían nacido en la capital pero uno por el lado este y el otro oeste, de niños les surgió la idea de llamarse así…

—ah, Ja, ya lo creo Aniki… -contestó Ludwig y siguió practicando sus notas para en la noche, minutos después notó al mayor pensativo, bueno era normal al menos para él, el hecho de mirar al albino con esa expresión pero últimamente lo hacía más. —East… ¿estás bien? –cuestionó neutral sin quitarle la vista.

~_Me quieres tener _

_Tu cuerpo descomunal _

_Sin indumentaria…_

_Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar_~

Difícilmente se quitaba ese lunar de la cabeza, le recordaba una chispa de chocolate y bueno por si fuera poco su grandiosa persona se había enamorado a primera vista del castaño ese –_Aristócrata, podrido, señor-perfección-, aburrido, cuatro-ojos, bipolar_–Según palabras de él dichas con anterioridad a su hermano menor quien sólo asintió no prestándole mucha atención, de pronto reaccionó. —¿Dijiste algo West? –El menor negó con las manos y salió de ahí un momento dejándole sólo al otro con sus pensamientos, lo cual llevó al albino a tomar su celular y enviar un mensaje a su amigo francés preguntándole sobre Roderich, si, primeramente el franco se puso a molestarlo pero luego de un par de amenazas cedió y le ayudó a buscar al austriaco para investigarlo un poco… media hora más tarde supo donde encontrarlo, un café en la calle principal de la ciudad que no es muy concurrido, "El señorito es un café maniaco" Pensó divertido para luego ponerse la chaqueta, recién venía su hermano al que despeinó y le dijo regresaría luego que comiera bien y que no hablará con extraños a lo que el rubio arqueó una ceja y luego se metió pensando lo exagerado que puede ser Gilbert.

Mientras tanto dicho aristócrata recién había terminado de componer la melodía solicitada para el evento de su cliente entregó las notas, tocaría uno de sus alumnos pues estaba cansado, no lo pensó ni una vez y se fue a su lugar favorito para degustar una humeante taza de su preciado café, estaba tan ensimismado en ese pensamiento que no notó la cabellera albina en una esquina del lugar claramente esperando a su víctima, ósea él. Ordenó un capuchino y se sentó juntó a una ventana con una hermosa cortina lila y en la mesa una edelweiß lo que en principio le impresionó tomándola con una mano para mirarla más de cerca y pensando que extrañaba un poco su lugar de origen. —Su café…Señorito. –Mencionó el pruso colocando su taza sacando de pronto de su ensoñación al mayor que reconoció la voz del contrario dejando la florecilla en su lugar y volteando a verle.

—¿Qué haces …aquí? –se quiso ver serio más un leve sonrojo se asomó, le acusó con la mirada pero no sirvió al contrario se sentó el de mirada carmesí que tenía una taza de té y como si nada bebió. —Hice una pregunta y lo menos que una persona pensante puede hacer es contestarla. –Objetó pero el imberbe siguió tomando té, el austriaco negó mentalmente. —Gilbert, ¿no? –Mencionó al fin obteniendo la atención de su 'depredador' que dejo educadamente la taza en su sitio.

—El señorito no olvidó el nombre de mi persona, debió extrañarme mucho. –contestó con una de sus típicas sonrisas narcisistas que a muchos exalta ganas de golpearle a otros de huirle y se supone que al músico ganas de odiarlo más pero…

—Ciertamente… ah quiero decir, que tu nombre es… -volteó la mirada ya había caído, él tan perfecto y cuidadoso simplemente y como una cría de venado fue ipso facto a la trampa del cruel cazador adiestrado. —Digo, que tu nombre es fácil de recordar… -tomó café esperando que no le hubiera puesto mucha atención más no fue así ya que el menor sonrió divertido.

El de la capital alemana cual chiquillo tocó el lunar del otro sacándolo de onda un momento más no abandonando su amada bebida, no le dio mucha importancia pues segundos después el menor abandonó la acción. —Y bien…¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestionó más tranquilo esperando ahora si la respuesta debida que en sí sabía se la daría el descarado ese.

~_Aaahh tu nombre olvidé yo preguntar  
Dónde vives y cómo te gusta más  
Quiero dejar algo en claro ya  
Deseo hacerlo todo nada más_ ~

—Las cosas por las que vine no son para decirlas en un lugar que desborda aristocracia y aburrimiento. –le escupió las palabras directamente como siempre haciendo tensar al castaño un poco y haciéndolo tomar café una vez más captando la indirecta tan directa del otro, pero él también tenía su lado oscuro por así decirse y bueno estaba aburrido de la rutina, probar algo nuevo no le mataría.

—Disculpa, pero podrías ser más específico. –Puntualizó el megane terminando su bebida y esta vez mirándole a los ojos, la determinación actual del otro dejo impresionado al mayor de los Weillschmidt quien mentalmente se decía ese no era un señorito cualquiera, sonrió y se levantó sentándose al lado para susurrarle. — Ich will dich im bett und haben viel spaß… ich weiß du willst sagen mein name stark… -El austriaco de pronto paso de rosa a rojo y de rojo a morado para de nuevo estar en rojo y subir a escarlata volteando la mirada y haciendo como que no le había escuchado en absoluto. —…Tengo que irme… -Alcanzó a responder tratando de oírse serio y levantándose, ambos ya habían pagado, él se paró rápido para irse de ahí y obviamente el albino le siguió mientras el otro hacía como que lo ignoraba.

Minutos después iban por un barrio ya alejado de donde sus viviendas, el mayor no supo cómo pero estaban ya en la entrada de un motel que encontraron, el pruso era o muy insistente o muy bueno, quizá ambos, suspiró por enésima vez el otro, ya tenían la llave y cuando menos acordó el otro lo había cargado y se dirigían al tercer piso a la habitación 13, el alemán metió la llave y giró la perilla luego cerró fuertemente y puso seguro para después depositar al austriaco en la cama.

~ _(Tengo que advertirte, tienes que saber  
Que igual y no estaré al amanecer  
Crees que solo te quiero para una vez  
Pero sabes qué, dos estaría bien)_ ~

—Y…que quede claro que no quiero verte de nuevo…-Dijo de la nada quien estaba en la orilla de la cama mientras el otro se había descolgado una misteriosa mochila que llevaba cargando desde el inicio, volteó a verle y le sonrió pero esa sonrisa fue tan distinta a todas las demás, el de anteojos se ruborizó y rompió contacto.

—Francis me lo dijo…-Empezó a parlar el menor volviendo a hacer que el contrario le prestase atención. —Ese idiota cursi es muy útil cuando quiere…-hizo una pausa, el mayor parpadeó mientras pensaba que ese no era el loco narcisista engreído que conoció tiempo atrás en el bar aquel, iba a decir algo pero el albino continuó. —Vaya, soy demasiado genial para admitir esto pero lo diré de todas maneras… Ich liebe dich. –Hubo un pequeño silencio en lo que el de ojos lila procesaba la información, se levantó enseguida y caminó hacia el confesor.

—Estas borracho, obaka-san…-Se iba a ir más sin embargo fue tomado de la cadera y volteado para ser besado, un beso que esperaba agresivo y demandante por la persona que se lo estaba dando pero era lento y dulce y tan adictivo, cerró los ojos por instinto y le correspondió, ahora que lo pensaba nunca había sentido nada así, sus emociones fluyeron y fue él mismo quien subió de nivel aquél ósculo lo cual lo tomó muy bien el menor y lo cargó dirigiéndolo a la cama, tenía aún la mochila cargándola con una mano, lo bajó y se observaron por mínimos instantes. —Tomaré eso como, Yo también. –sonrió de medio lado el de mirada intensa. —Es una ridiculez y al principio no parecía Awesome pero se llama amor a primera vista, como sea…-Abrió al fin la dichosa bolsa el mayor observó… ¿contento?

—Por las antiguas costumbres de donde dices ser más te vale que sepas usarlo, señor me-creo-lo-mejor. —Retó el "señorito" al haber visto material de tortura del tipo BDSM. Gilbert le dio una miradita cómplice y en segundos sacó su fiel fusta señalándole con ella. —Tú qué crees, Meister.

~ _Se que me quieres tener  
Y yo te prometo  
Prometo no hablarte de amor_ ~

"Parece que a él tampoco le parece mucho que hablemos tan pronto de esto", Pensaba el menor que sin quitar la vista a su presa tan esperada dejó la fusta y tomó un par de vendas luego se aproximó a él y le dio otro beso dejando una venda y empezando a desabotonar su saco, su camisa y quitarle la corbata pero claro la corbata fue retirada con sus dientes después de separarse del beso y aprovechó para morder ese fino cuello que tenía el mayor sacándolo un ligero suspiro a lo que el otro sonrió ligeramente tomando también una de las manos del austriaco y alzándola a la cabecera de la cama donde empezó a atarlo ganándose una mirada de sorpresa. —Ya verás como Ore-sama sabe usar todo. –habló al terminar de ajustar la venda y después siguió lo mismo con la otra mano, "Se ve tan indefenso…tan…", muchos pensamientos inundaron la cabeza del prusiano y para que se cumplieran siguió en lo suyo y como no con cierto descaro se levantó y se empezó a quitar la parte de arriba de su ropa en plan striptease, obteniendo así el rostro del músico clásico un festín de colores y que hablar de su mirada y su mente un festín de pensamientos, malos pensamientos que creía no podía tener pero ahora veía que no eran tan malos después de todo.

Se acercó de nuevo casi a gatas en la cama el de cabellera como la nieve y manoseó las piernas del contrario con lujuria notoria luego llegó al zíper y lo bajo con los dientes no sin antes con las manos haberle quitado el cinturón. —¿Qué tenemos aquí?, Rode, eres un señorito mal educado. –habló como un niño acusando a otro dándole casi sensación de ternura al mayor pensando lo infantil que podía ser su al parecer nueva pareja, "bipolar", pensó divertido el megane. —Lo siento, he de merecer un castigo supongo yo es lo más apropiado... –respondió y el menor asintió, claro que lo haría sufrir y lo disfrutaría mucho, observó por segundos la naciente erección del austriaco y terminó de bajar los pantalones hasta quitárselos, lo mismo sucedió con los bóxers, y ahí estaba, cara a cara con el miembro del aristócrata que se veía tan necesitado de su perfectísima persona, masajeó sus piernas con lasciva ignorando lo que había visto antes, le haría esperar y hacer que dijera cuanto lo quería ya.

~ _Me quieres tener  
Tu cuerpo descomunal  
Sin indumentaria  
Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar_~

Un par de minutos paso y el austriaco perdía su paciencia que él creía era infinita pero ese prusiano la disolvía como el agua disuelve la sal. Gilbert abrió un poco las piernas que tenía frente suyo más solamente fue una falsa alarma para el otro que suspiró y se mordió el labio para nada, el albino tomó entonces la fusta y miró de manera cómplice al miembro austriaco pegándole con el arma un poco en la cabecilla haciendo arquear un poco al mayor y quejarse, bien ganado se lo tenía por cuestionar las habilidades del otro que sonrió divertido y en modo de "disculpa" lamió sexosamente dicha arma y luego empezó a hacer lo mismo con el miembro del castaño desde la base muy lentamente haciendo al megane apretar las manos pues no las podía mover y no se rebajaría a pedirle que ya entrara además que sabía eso era parte de la tortura, el de mirada escarlata subió la mirada encontrándose con que el aristócrata se mordía los labios, dejó lo que hacía y subió a besarle, Roderich no dudo en morderle fieramente, descubrió que los labios de su amante eran muy sensibles ya que fácilmente les sacó sangre, el menor se quejó un poco y el austriaco se encendió un poco más mientras los dos seguían en ese fogoso beso tan demandante y agresivo.

Al fin se separaron para tomar aire, los labios del albino estaban marcados por el travieso de su pareja, no le dijo nada, ya se vengaría y pronto. Regresó a su trabajo en el miembro y llegó a la punta donde le mordió superficialmente y subiendo la intensidad de la mordida cada cierto tiempo, el austriaco gimió en una mescla de dolor y pasión, su voz era suave y llenaba un poco el lugar, música para los oídos del otro que engulló el miembro haciéndole una mamada de los Dioses al otro que tenía el rostro totalmente rojo pero ni en sueños le diría que parara aunque pensara lo indecente que era aquello ya que le estaba encantando, a la mierda si se iba al infierno, gozaría cada instante del pecado. —Aah…maldito …prusiano… -Y al cuerno los modales, no es como si se lo fueran a reprochar, la estaba pasando muy bien y moría por ponerle las manos en los cabellos al menor pero sólo conseguía lastimarse las muñecas, Gilbert dejo lo que hacía sólo por molestarle y porque aún no era el momento para que se corriera, subió lentamente lamiendo hasta las caderas mordiendo un costado de la pelvis y dejando chupetones antes del vientre al mismo tiempo que había empezado a masajear y pellizcar los pezones del mayor que gemía un poco pero él quería más y no pararía hasta obtener su cometido. —Tut mir leid Roderich pero mi persona no entiende que dices entre todos tus dulces gemidos. –mencionó divertido haciendo cabrear ligeramente al otro que iba a decirle un par de cosas pero el menor mordió un pezón un poco haciendo arquear al otro luego ya cara a cara se lamió un dedo mirándole fijamente a los ojos a lo que se calmó el contrario luego se quitó de encima y sacó una mordaza que colocó perfectamente en la boca de su amado que le lanzó una mirada asesina, segundos después se sacó el pantalón y lo tiró por ahí no tomando mucha importancia en donde cayera, volvió a lamer su dedo y abrió las piernas del mayor sacándole sonidos casi sordos de la boca con el artefacto ese que tenía puesto y así posteriormente introducir su digito y moverlo circularmente, vio que el austriaco apretaba los puños y cerraba los ojos le hubiera gustado tomarle una foto más su hermanito podría verla si agarraba su celular y cabe destacar se pondría celoso si otra persona viera así a su señorito. —No seas impaciente. –Comentó sonriente ganándose otra miradita mortal, introdujo el segundo dedo y este lo movió un poco más rápido, los gemidos ahogados del mayor aumentaron al parecer una mordaza no era lo suficiente para que hubiera algo de silencio en la habitación.

Así estuvo un tiempo hasta que el tercer dedo vino y lo sacó casi como entró para al fin despojarse del estorboso bóxer. Mentiroso sería el austriaco si dijera que no se impresionó al ver el paquete prusiano y eso lo supo el otro al notar su mirada y reacción, excelente, su ego creció más, si es que eso podía lograrse.

~ _Sensual, la depravación en mi es sensual, _

_Ruge mi nombre así sensual_~

El Weillschmidt subió a quitarle la mordaza, cabe destacar lo mordida que estaba y la saliva que esta poseía, el albino sonrió divertido, le hubiera besado pero sinceramente quería conservar sus labios, sabía que si lo hubiera hecho el austriaco casi se los hubiera arrancado, tiró el objeto por ahí y alzó las piernas del otro sólo para introducir su lengua en la cavidad, el mayor se arqueó cuanto pudo y cruzó las piernas como pudo alrededor de Gilbert que hacía un buen trabajo con esa lengua inquieta suya. — _Sensual, la depravación en mi es sensual,  
ruge mi nombre así sensual_~ Pensó el menor simulando penetraciones con su órgano del gusto haciendo después que el otro dijera su nombre de manera atropellada y entrecortada.—Ah…G..il..Ber..tt…t..hm… -intentaba el megane acallarse pero le era muy imposible, el mencionado sacó la lengua y mirándole fijamente luego le guiñó un ojo y alzó sus caderas posicionándose para entrar, no fue tan gentil como lo había hecho al preparar su entrada, fue golpe en el y sólo espero pequeños instantes para moverse, la verdad que ya había perdido el juicio esperando el momento, sintió todo tan cálido y reducido, era perfecto como las paredes internas presionaban sus "_5 metros"_ en cada fuerte estocada que enloquecía al otro, si, tenía unas lagrimas al principio más ahora gemía y cumplía la profecía de su "atacante", decía su nombre en alto y muy claro en repetidas ocasiones cuando no tomaba aire y gemía fuerte y armoniosamente con su suave voz de porcelana y que no llegaba a lo femenino eso le encantaba al menor pensando que no pudo enamorarse de alguien más que no fuera la persona que estaba bajo suyo. Gozaba Gilbert darle fuertemente se sentía claramente que era virgen y eso le hizo sentirse más orgulloso, salió de él y entró fuertemente, Roderich gritó un poco, fue un grito lujurioso con un poco de dolor pero el placer era más grande, el albino tomó con las manos las caderas del otro alzándolo más y subió las piernas a sus hombros para hacer más profundas las estocadas, el mayor se sentía que se partiría en dos pero no le importaba en absoluto, hasta juraba que veía el cielo con esos movimientos y hablando de movimientos el austriaco también se movía como podía, al Weillschmidt mayor eso le encantó y mordió suavemente el miembro de su amante que lo tenía tan cerca, bajó la velocidad de las envestidas más no la profundidad, quería tocar ese punto especial, se sentía tan caliente ahí tan perfecto y encima la voz del otro le enloquecía, le dio otra estocada muy fuertemente y Roderich jadeó considerablemente, se detuvo Gilbert y tomó una navajilla que estaba también ahí, sin salirse se estiró un poco y lo alzó cuanto pudo para cortar las vendas del otro lo cual logró con éxito y nuevamente arrojo lo que tenía por ahí, al parecer le dio a una lámpara pues esta calló pero a ninguno de los dos le importó.

~ _Se que me quieres tener  
Y yo te prometo  
Prometo no hablarte de amor_ ~

De pronto ya con el austriaco liberado de las manos el pruso se fue hacia atrás con él cambiando la posición a montada, el megane sólo lo miró unos segundos y supo lo que tenía que hacer, sin vergüenza alguna por el momento empezó cabalgar luego que el otro le ayudó a apoyarse, ahora que el mayor se auto penetraba sentía un placer más grande e intercambiaban sonidos sensuales entre sí, Roderich con su fina voz y Gilbert con la suya un poco más ronca, se combinaban era perfecta su sincronía, el pruso tomó el miembro del contrario y lo masturbó casi salvajemente perdiendo el otro velocidad en lo que hacía entonces vio que la fusta estaba cerca y sin dudarlo la tomó y cual aristócrata demandante la tomó y le golpeo el abdomen al menor fuertemente haciendo que se quejara un poco y ese mismo le apretó el miembro haciéndole gemir al austriaco y arquearse deteniéndose en su montada, Gilbert le quitó la fusta con los dientes y la arrojó. Estaban cansados y sudorosos pero la lujuria era aún un poco fuerte y no habían cedido al clímax, Weillschmidt salió de él y lo fue a besar arduamente tocándose y abrazándose los dos con premura y algo de salvajismo.

De la nada Roderich lo apartó y lo empujó, era hora de la revancha.—En el…bar me pareció… oírte decir algo de tomar mis zonas vitales…-dijo entre cortado el austriaco que se agachó para hacerle ahora él una felación al otro que estaba claramente sorprendido, anonadado pero muy feliz y se dejo hacer por el mayor que resultó no se le daban mal las felaciones, Gilbert se quejó un poco luego que Edelstein le mordió la punta pero no objetó nada para que parará. —¿Quién toma las de quien ahora? –Musitó el mayor al ver la cara de satisfacción del otro, pero muy mal hecho, nadie ataca el orgullo prusiano sin tener consecuencias después.

Y así mismo se levantó el albino halando al otro para luego tirarlo en la misma cama y ponerlo en cuatro, todo fue tan brusco y rápido que el otro no pudo ni decir pio, y bueno tampoco era Gilbird para hacer eso. Gilbert lo abrazó por la espalda y mordió su lóbulo entrando de lleno de nuevo en el músico y dándole más fuerte haciéndolo gemir alto su nombre y tomando una vez más su miembro para estimularlo. Minutos después ambos se vinieron, sangre y esencia blanca destacaba en la cama, el albino salió de él y lo abrazo celosamente hacía su persona poco después el castaño cayó dormido, estaba exhausto, habían hecho eso durante un buen rato y con distintas posiciones, además claro que era su primera vez.

~ _Me quieres tener  
Tu cuerpo descomunal  
Sin indumentaria  
Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar_~

—Gute nacht…-Dijo el menor.

…

Horas después el castaño despertó no tenía los lentes puestos y los buscó con las manos, a penas y sentía que tenía piernas y cadera, logró encontrarlos y se los puso, vio un papel al lado y lo tomó ajustándose las gafas. "Dijiste que no querías volver a verme". Decía la nota, el austriaco parpadeó pero enseguida sintió a alguien abrazarlo por detrás. —Pero decidí quedarme. –Terminó el otro y se subió de nuevo a él para besarle…

FIN.

[Glosario.

Mein Gott: Mi Dios.

Bitte Geschlossen: Por favor cállate.

Meister faul: Señorito podrido.

Du wirst mein sein: Vas a ser mío.

Ja: Si.

Ich will dich im bett und haben viel spaß… ich weiß du willst sagen mein name stark: Te quiero en la cama y tener un montón de diversión... Yo sé que quieres decir mi nombre fuertemente.

Ich liebe dich: Te amo.

Tut mir leid: Lo siento.

Gute nacht: Buenas noches.]


End file.
